Traditionally, speakers have been retained on a mounting surface of a product using rear supports from a rear cover of the product or by screwing down a bracket that surrounds a perimeter of a speaker. In other cases, a speaker is fastened with adhesives on the perimeter of the speaker's frame or by screws into the mounting surface through holes in the speaker's frame. These above examples tend to require many parts (e.g., brackets, gaskets, screws, etc.), which adds to cost and amount of labor needed for assembly. Some of these examples, such as retention of a speaker using a rear cover of the product, also transmits undesirable vibrations from the speaker to the rear cover of the product. These vibrations can lead to audio distortions and require greater efforts to compensate for the loss of fidelity. Furthermore, vibrations to the rear cover can cause rattles in other components of the product.